


Double A: Third Time's a Charm

by waffles_007



Series: Double A [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_007/pseuds/waffles_007
Summary: “Hayds—you gotta move.” Duncan directs, looking at John over the line of Brent’s bare back and over the swell of Brent’s ass.Brent’s inclined to agree, although he’s not really in any kind of position to do so. At least not with words—not with Duncan’s dick stuffed in his mouth—so he settles for a muffled groan that makes Duncan grunt in response.“Seriously though, Hayds. He’s gonna start getting bitchy if you don’t fuck him. Soon.” Duncan takes his hands out of where they’re twisted in Brent’s hair and makes the ‘hurry up’ motion before resting his fingers along the sides of Brent’s cheeks—just to feel his own dick in Brent’s mouth.





	Double A: Third Time's a Charm

“Hayds—you gotta move.” Duncan directs, looking at John over the line of Brent’s bare back and over the swell of Brent’s ass.

Brent’s inclined to agree, although he’s not really in any kind of position to do so. At least not with words—not with Duncan’s dick stuffed in his mouth—so he settles for a muffled groan that makes Duncan grunt in response.

“Seriously though, Hayds. He’s gonna start getting bitchy if you don’t fuck him. Soon.” Duncan takes his hands out of where they’re twisted in Brent’s hair and makes the ‘hurry up’ motion before resting his fingers along the sides of Brent’s cheeks—just to feel his own dick in Brent’s mouth.

Brent’s inclined to agree with that too—Hayds has been resting the tip of his cock in his ass for what seems like a really long time now, all without barely moving and Brent’s starting to get restless. Normally, with a dick in his mouth he’d be quite satisfied as it was, but, when there’s the presence of a dick, _not moving_ , barely in his ass, it kind of defeats the purpose of getting spit roasted in the first place. Brent pushes back hard on Hayds dick to make a point.

“What’s—“ John clears his throat. “Uh, what’s he like? Like—what should I—?”

“He likes getting _fucked_.” Duncan puts it bluntly.

John just stares over Brent’s back at Duncan, blinking.

“You’ve—wait. You’ve done this before, right?”

“Well…” John’s shoulders raise up then he drops them hard in a shrug.

Duncan’s eyebrows go comically high on his forehead and Brent lets out a garbled groan around Duncan’s dick. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Duncan mumbles as he pulls back, letting his dick drop from Brent’s lips as Brent chases it with his mouth.

“What the fuck, Duncs?”

Duncan ignores Brent’s grousing and knee walks down the bed to where John’s planted firmly behind Brent, a look of vague fear etched on his face. “Just—just…” Duncan slides his hands down the sides of his face before continuing. “You know what? Just pull out. You go work on getting your dick sucked and I’ll show you how it’s done. Ok?”

John pulls out quickly and just as quickly gets a sharp fist to his thigh as Brent reaches back and punches him. “Jesus—slower, Hayds! You can’t just—“

“Sorry…” Hayds shuffles, embarrassed, on his knees up to the head of the bed and positions himself in front of Brent somewhat cautiously.

“Play nice, Brent.” Duncan wraps a hand around Brent’s hip and gives him a squeeze. “Hayds is, _apparently_ , a virgin.” Duncan snickers through his last comment.

John turns at least three separate shades of red before responding. “I’m not a…—I fucked a chick at Yale…” John trails off when the weight of Duncan’s stare makes him shift uncomfortably.

“It’s not the same thing.” Brent comments before looking back over his shoulder at Duncan. “Well? Are you going to show him or what? I’m not gonna stay here on my hands and knees all fucking afternoon while you frown at him. I’ll go make a sandwich or something.”

A sharp slap to Brent’s ass courtesy of Duncan’s open palm shuts him up pretty quickly. “You,” Duncan points to Hayds, “get closer. You,” Duncan gives Brent’s other cheek a matching slap, “Suck.”

John edges a little closer to Brent, lightly palming at his dick that’s gone somewhat soft in the last few minutes—getting punched in the thigh then death-glared at by Duncan will do that to a person. Duncan watches as the expression on John’s face softens as Brent reaches out and guides John’s cock in to his mouth.

“Ok, just let Brent do his thing—he’ll make sure you don’t come.” Duncan directs. “Keep your eyes on me.”

John nods seriously and bites his lip when he feels Brent’s tongue wrapping around his cock.

“First: you don’t just dive right in. You gotta tease him a bit first. Like this.” Duncan upends the bottle of lube and drizzles an ample amount down Brent’s ass, laughing a bit when Brent makes a sound around John’s cock. It sounds a little bit like ‘cold’ and ‘fucker’.

Duncan drags his fingers up and down, sliding between Brent’s cheeks slowly, rubbing the pads of his fingers across Brent’s hole and continuing down further to Brent’s balls before sweeping back up just as slowly. He repeats the motion, again, agonizingly slowly, stopping to circle his fingers around Brent’s hole, teasing with a fingertip before tracing up between Brent’s cheeks. “See,” Duncan pauses as his fingers slide back down again, “Brent enjoys getting teased. Likes getting’ all worked up before you fuck him.”

It kind of sounds like Brent mumbles ‘ _you_ like that asshole’ but it’s really too hard to make out around John’s cock.

“How long—“ John asks, breaking off when Brent dips his tongue against his slit and sucks at the same time.

Duncan chuckles. “As long as I can before he starts whining.” Duncan winks at John and keeps up the slow up and down drag of his fingers, occasionally sliding his fingertip in to Brent’s ass and pulling at his rim for a few more moments. “But, I suppose for the sake of this, I’ll speed it up a little bit and skip the fingering—he’s already kind of loose anyway.” Duncan adds as an afterthought as he replaces his fingers with his dick.

However, instead of just pressing his cockhead in and fucking Brent, Duncan starts mimicking what his fingers had been doing—with his cock. Slowly sliding his dick up between Brent’s cheeks, drizzling a bit more lube to slick the way, dragging down, using his hands to press Brent’s cheeks together tightly. Duncan lets out a groan.

Brent lets _that_ go on for a few more minutes, barely rocking his hips, pushing back a little as Duncan fucks between his cheeks as he keeps up the motions on John’s dick, tongue sliding along John’s shaft, dipping against the slit, pushing gently with the tip of his tongue at the small divot under John’s cockhead. It’s slow and measured and obviously not meant to get John off any time soon.

Eventually though, Brent’s pushing against Duncan gets a little harder and Brent starts letting out these low noises, almost grumbles and Duncan takes his cue from there.

“Brent’s an easy read.” Duncan comments to John as he runs the backs of his fingers down Brent’s spine, almost as if he’s petting him. “He’ll let you know when he’s had enough teasing—he leans in to it, pushes back harder—hell, you can hear him bitching around your dick.”

Brent’s grumble is a little louder this time.

“Well, you are.” Duncan leans down over Brent’s back and speaks close to Brent’s ear before looking back up at John. “I usually let it go on longer but…” He’s interrupted as Brent reaches back and this time it’s Duncan getting a sharp jab in the thigh. “…but it seems like Brent’s not interested in that right now, _apparently_.” Duncan finishes rather dryly.

John doesn’t respond to that, doesn’t really know _how_ to respond to that. Watching the two of them together, their dynamic, is unlike anything he’s ever seen before. He’d noticed it the first time in the locker room, when they’d had him on his knees with both their dicks in his mouth—the two of them just have this weird connection to each other where they jab at each other, sometimes bordering on what any outsider might even consider vaguely mean, yet, they can read each other and each other’s intentions and meanings very easily, and as rough as it might seem on the surface, there’s an overlying feeling deep, deep love there between them. John notices that in the small touches Duncan gives Brent, even while he’s teasing him, even while Brent’s grumbling and (trying) to mouth off at him; they’re surprisingly gentle. Even now, after getting a punch in the thigh, Duncan’s thumb is rubbing small circles along Brent’s hip and he doesn’t seem upset in the least about it.

“Start slow—“ Duncan’s words shake John from his thoughts, Brent’s mouth does too when he feels Brent rocking forward a little bit, taking more of John’s cock in his mouth as John watches Duncan lining up and pressing his cock slowly in to Brent’s ass. “Always slow—“ Duncan demonstrates by inching his way in, first the tip, then inch by inch of his shaft disappears in to Brent as he casually strokes Brent’s lower back with one hand while holding on to one of Brent’s hips with the other. “Give him time to adjust, to relax.”

John’s about to make some agreeable comment when Brent groans around his cock and the words dry up in John’s mouth as little vibrations run the length of his dick.

John watches as Duncan slides fully in till his thighs are resting against the back of Brent’s legs, but instead of just pulling out starting to fuck, John notices that Duncan starts a slow roll of his hips, not even pulling out any, just rocking and circling.

“Still got to tease him some.” Duncan chuckles wryly as he moves. “He’s the _best_ when he’s practically begging for it.”

That draws some dissenting grumbles from Brent and John catches Brent rolling his eyes when he quickly looks down.

“Oh, settle down, babe.” Duncan gives a light slap to Brent’s ass before returning his attention to John. “Brent likes to be fucked long. Doesn’t want a quick hard fuck, wants to make it last, want to let it build up and shit.”

It goes on for a while, Duncan rolling his hips, occasionally tilting them just so that it draws a garbled moan from Brent that resonates through John’s cock, before going back to the slow circling. John’s alternating, watching Duncan, watching Brent’s back, watching Brent’s face: Brent’s eyes are closed and the corners of his mouth quirk up a little every once in a while—like he’s just really enjoying sucking John’s dick while Duncan fucks him slow.

Ultimately though, John realizes that Brent’s starting to push back more and more against Duncan. He can see the way Brent’s spine dips when he rocks back on his knees, presses his ass against Duncan’s thighs.

“I think he wants—“ John starts and Duncan smiles and nods.

“Yeah—he’s getting impatient.” Duncan agrees and winks at John. Without warning, he pulls back till his tip is pulling at Brent’s rim and his hands move to wrap around Brent’s hips and Duncan snaps his hips, rocking Brent hard as he slides back in fully. It punches a grunt out of Brent that gets lost as he ends up taking a lot more of John’s cock than he’d been working on. John’s groan comes involuntarily too when his cock hits the back of Brent’s throat.

Over and over, Duncan pulls back and fucks in to Brent, forcing Brent to take John’s cock fully in his mouth and soon John’s closing his eyes and digging his fingernails in to the palms of his hands to push his orgasm down, not wanting to come just yet. It gets to be almost too much a short bit after that.

“Dunc—I’m— _fuck_ —I’m gonna—“ John stutters out dropping a hand to rest on Brent’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Brent—“ Duncan gives Brent’s hip a squeeze, “you ready?” Duncan asks quickly, seeing the look on John’s face as he struggles to keep from tipping over the edge.

It’s barely a shift of Brent’s shoulders but Duncan acknowledges it as Brent’s acceptance, again, the two of them sharing this _thing_ , this connection and unspoken way that they can read each other without barely any outward motions. “Ok, John. He’s good.”

At the next snap of Duncan’s hips, Brent rocks forward reaches up with one hand and latches on to the back of John’s thigh, holding John’s body against his face as John’s mouth drops open and he spills warm and wet in to Brent’s mouth as he lets out a long shaky moan. Behind Brent, Duncan stays mostly still as Brent swallows John’s come down, goes back to the roll of his hips as Brent licks along John’s shaft and cleans off John’s cock.

When it gets to be too sensitive, John shifts back and Brent’s hand drops back down to the bed so he’s back on all fours and John’s cock slips from Brent’s mouth. John rests back on his heels, sated and still trying to clear his mind from the heady fog of his orgasm. Duncan doesn’t waste time though, as soon as John’s clear of Brent’s mouth, he goes back to fucking—this time, hard and picking up the pace until Brent’s moans are near constant and rising quickly in volume.

“He likes—when he’s close—fast—hard—“ Duncan speaks in clipped words, between thrusts. John isn’t sure how Duncan even _knows_ that Brent’s close, but then again, he supposes Brent must have done something that Duncan picked up on. Duncan answers the question that John didn’t even have to ask. “Can tell—tightens his ass—real tight—thighs shake—“ And it’s true, John looks over sleepily and Brent’s legs are shaking, the muscles twitching as Duncan fucks in to him relentlessly. It’s not long before Brent finally speaks up and when he does it’s an outright demand. “Fucking _touch_ me—“

Duncan’s hand drops from Brent’s hip, snakes around his waist and wraps in a fist around Brent’s cock and after a few quick strokes that match Duncan’s thrusts, Brent’s almost wailing and coming hard over Duncan’s fist.

Brent’s wail trails off in to a long curse as he drops down on to his forearms and his head hangs low as Duncan drives in, once, twice, and on the third time Duncan holds himself against Brent’s ass and a low near-growl forces itself from his chest. Duncan blankets himself against Brent’s back for a couple of moments afterwards, forehead pressed against Brent’s skin as his breathing returns to normal and he eventually pulls out slowly, rolling off of Brent on to the bed while Brent just lets his legs stretch out behind him as he plants himself face first in to the comforter.

John’s still kind of just rocked back on his heels near the head of the bed, feeling somewhat awkward now, not sure of what to do now that Duncans sacked out on his back and Brent’s face down. He startles a little when he feels Brent’s hand come up to his thigh, poking at him then patting the bed next to him.

“Lay down, Hayds, c’mere.” Brent mumbles in to the bed.

John slides down, ends up on his side next to Brent and before long all three of them are passed out, totally spent.


End file.
